Aia/Main Story
Warning: The following content contains spoilers for the events/plots of The Elder Scrolls Online. If you do not yet know this information, it is best to read at your own risk, or not at all. Escape After being sacrificed by an unknown necromancer and her soul submitted as an offering to the God of Schemes, Aia awoke to find herself in the harsh realm of Coldharbour. There, she met an unlikely ally named Stauntax Jollamont, and another unidentified Vestige whom also ended up suffering the same fate as her. Knowing that they were not safe, the two Bretons and the unknown Vestige try to find a way out, and met up with a Half-Giant Nord named Lyris Titanborn. Together, the four foguht their way through the prison they were in for escape. During the endeavor, they meet up with the mysterious Prophet, whom promised them the chance of escape, but must be rescued first in return, before he can rescue them. Knowing that the Prophet is in severe danger, Lyris formulates a plan to save him. They were to blind the Coldharbour Sentinels, Molag Bal's eyes and ears in Coldharbour. They find the Sentinels and temporarily blind them before rushing to save the Prophet in his prison, but were blocked by Molag Bal with a ward and a mocking taunt. With time against their side, Lyris and the three Vestiges sought out Cadwell, the oldest of the Soul Shriven in Coldharbour. Cadwell reveals that there is an unused alternate route that can be used to reach the Prophet's cell, and the heroes waste no time to save the Prophet. After passing through the traps and making it into the Prophet's cell, Lyris decided to switch places with him in order to save him, at the cost of her own freedom in the process. Freed, the Prophet promised the Vestiges that they will return to rescue Lyris and find a way to get their souls back once they return to Nirn. The three make their way to an inactive Dark Anchor, where Molag Bal sends a Bone Colossus to stop their escape. With their combined efforts, the Prophet and the Vestiges defeat the Bone Colossus and secure their escape. The Prophet himself noted that for the Vestiges to be able to return to Nirn, they must reattune their physical form, and so summoned a Skyshard for them to collect. After the Vestiges collected the Skyshard, the Prophet called upon the power of Akatosh to create a portal for them to return to Tamriel. They waste no time in returning to the real world, but were separated in the process. The Harborage After a while, Aia and her partners are contacted via a projection only they could see. The Prophet asked them to travel to the Harborage, a small abandoned cave in the outskirts of the western exit of Daggerfall. There, they regrouped with the Prophet, and learn about the events that precipitated to the current crisis. The Prophet, by allowing the three to enter his mind, explained the Five Companions; Lyris Titanborn, Abnur Tharn, Varen Aquilarios, Sai Sahan, and Mannimarco. He showed and explained how Emperor Varen tried to light the Dragonfires to become Dragonborn, but failed due to Mannimarco sabotaging the ritual at the last moment, and eventually led to the Planemeld Crisis when the veil between Nirn and Oblivion has been torn, allowing Molag Bal to claim the opportunity he desired; To merge Nirn with Coldharbour via the Dark Anchors. After the small history lesson, the Prophet rests as he sent off the Vestiges to do their part for their allies, and that he promised to find Lyris as soon as he was able to do so. Daughter of Giants Regret During her travels, the three are recalled by the Prophet once more. Upon meeting again, the latter notes that he had found Lyris Titanborn, now enslaved in Coldharbour in a place called the Foundry of Woe. Fearing that her soul is in grave danger, the Prophet sends the Vestiges to rescue her immediately. Upon arriving in the Foundry of Woe, they finds Lyris, whose feelings and memories had been stolen and fragmented by the Daedra. the Vestiges promise to help her, and Lyris hesitantly agrees. Entering the next room, the usually bleak landscape of Oblivion is replaced by snow and stone. Lyris states that it was like her childhood home in Skyrim. She relived her story on how her mother had died in childbirth, and her father being distant and cold to her, believing that he blamed her for her mother's death. She reveals that she had run off at the age of sixteen to become a mercenary, and never saw her father again after he was murdered by an old enemy. While reflecting at her family's graves, a spirit was seen running for the ruined house. There, they run into the spirit of Gjalder, Lyris's father. Upon arrival, they were attacked by Ragjar, the murderer of Lyris's father. After defeating him, Gjalder explains that the Daedra are forcing to relive his murder, and that he held no hatred for his own daughter. He explained that he was at fault for his wife's death, planting his seeds with the blood of giants without thought of her own safety, and that he couldn't bear to look at Lyris as it reminded him greatly of his Nord wife. Gjalder asked Lyris to let go of him, so that both of them can be at peace. Mustering the courage to let go, Lyris bids farewell to her father, resolving her regret. Solitude Moving on, the three head for the next room. There, they enter a replica of Lyris's old Imperial Encampment, where she fought with Emperor Varen against the Longhouse Emperors. Lyris noted that many in her old camp treated her like a freak, despite trying to be a good soldier. A few liked to hide her armor so that she would fail inspection. The Vestiges look for the stolen armor within the footlockers, while killing the three Imperials whom stole the armor in the process. Handing the stolen armor to Lyris, she puts it on, feeling like she had regained her sense of self. Uncertainty On the next area, they encounter a projection of Abnur Tharn, whom Lyris vehemently accuses of betraying the Five Companions. Tharn retorts by saying he was there to help her, and as a sign on trust, hands her back her axe. Oblivion refuses to give it up so easily, and summons a Clannfear to stop them. After defeating the Daedra, Lyris retrieves her axe. Tharn had successfully helped her get rid of her blind hatred, although she still doesn't trust him. Prison of Echoes Continuing through the Foundry of Woe, they encounter a projection of Sai Sahan. The Daedra were torturing him for information about the location of the Amulet of Kings. The projection fades however, and the three are forced to move on. Entering the last area, all of Lyris's fear, doubt, and loneliness return in the form of a Watcher. The Vestiges fight the Daedra in a pitched battle, but eventually defeats it and sets Lyris free. After the victory, a portal back to the harborage opens, and the three escape Coldharbour. After a short reunion, the Vestiges inform the Prophet of Sai Sahan, and the latter promises to find him, and will contact them again "when the time is right." Category:Stories Category:Subpages